Misery Business
by KediRox
Summary: Bella is a song writer trying to find her way, what happens when Edward's band is the one to find her? Love triangle! Mainly ExB....
1. Chapter 1

I do not own any characters from twilight, nor do i own paramore or any of their songs. If i did own twilight would Emmett be wearing a shirt?...HELL NO!

* * *

Chapter 1

Another normal day at Forks High. The same way it has been for the past two years for Bella. The school year is almost over, her ticket to freedom. She sat in an empty classroom, all alone during free period. Her friends had other classes this period. Bella sat on a desk, staring down at her guitar resting in her arms. Her brown hair fell over her eyes as she looked down at the ground. Her eyes suddenly widened as she began playing her guitar quietly.

_I'm not going  
cause I've been waiting for a miracle  
And I'm not leaving  
I won't let you  
Let you give up on a miracle  
Cause it might save you_

Bella stopped playing and looked up to see her best friend, in all his 6'5" glory. He had a goofy grin on his face, with his hands in his pockets.

"How's the song coming?" he asked, sitting on the desk next to her. He picked up the paper folded next to Bella.

"It's coming," she sighed. He looked down at the paper.

"Wait," he mumbled. "This isn't the song you were singing,"

"Thank you captain obvious," she grinned. He turned to her and stood up.

"So how does this one go then?" he asked, smiling. Bella began playing but with more confidence and a smile on her face as she began to sing proudly.

_Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But, I got him where I want him now.  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
To steal it all away from you now.  
But god does it feel so good,  
Cause I got him where I want him right now.  
And if you could then you know you would.  
_

_Cause god it just feels so,  
It just feels so good._

_I watched his wildest dreams come true  
Not one of them involving you  
Just watch my wildest dreams come true  
Not one of them involving. _

She stopped playing and smiled, "There's a solo but I didn't get much farther than that."

"Sounds good enough to me," Jake answered. "But how come your writing a song, you only wrote one before,"

"I don't know really but I just have this feeling," she drifted off smiling.

"What kind of feeling?" Jacob asked, sitting next to her again.

"I have no idea, but I just know it's a good feeling," The warning bell rang causing them to jump. Bella sighed and stood up. She walked over behind the teacher's desk and opened the closet.

"Ms. Williams lets me keep my guitar in her closet," she said while closing the door to the closet, her guitar safely inside.

"Lets get out of here,"

X X X

They both walked to lunch talking and smiling. Bella's song was folded, and stuffed in her back pocket. The walked past some people when someone spoke.

"Hey, is this yours?" Bella turned around, her mid-back length hair whipping around her face. Right there behind her stood a gorgious teenager. He had beautiful blonde hair and dreamy blue eyes, completely god-like.

"Um..yeah, thanks," Bella stuttered. The young god was holding her paper in his hand. He looked and read her lyrics.

"Um…t-that isn't," Bella stuttered again. He looked up at her and back down at the paper.

"This is amazing," he spoke "Are you planning on finishing it?"

"Knowing Bella, probably not," Jacob smirked beside her. She slapped his stomach, getting a laugh out of Jacob.

"Well I could help you finish it if you want," the stranger suggested.

"Um, yeah I guess," Bella drifted off. The young god smiled and set his hand out to Bella.

"I'm Jasper," he smiled. Bella took his hand and shook it kindly. "Bella," she smiled, her hand let go of his as he shook Jake's hand as well.

Once they let go of eachother's hands they began walking towards the cafeteria.

"I think I have a few ideas for your song," Jasper spoke as they took a seat at one of the tables.

"Ok shoot," Bella grinned. The spent the rest of the time at lunch finishing the song. Jasper invited Bella to try out the song, Jake had basketball practice so he couldn't make it, but strait after school Bella drove in her red truck to Jasper's house. She followed his directions carefully and found the house. He told her to go behind the house to the garage. She walked in and saw two other guys.

Both of them were amazingly gorgious. The taller one was well built, with brown curly hair, brown eyes to match. He sat behind the drum set practicing some tunes. The other guy was a greek god to the very end. His hair was slightly falling over his eyes, a beautiful bronze color. His skin was pale matching beautifully with his green eyes. He held an electric guitar following the drummers notes.

"Am I in the right place?" Bella asked. The drummer stood up and made his way towards her. "That depends," he began "What are you looking for?" he asked lustfully. Bella took a step back.

"Quit harassing her Emmett," Jasper's voice spoke. He walked in from the house and to Bella. He grabbed his bass guitar along the way.

"Well I see you met Emmett," he said glancing at him. Emmett chuckled. "What? I was only joking,"

"yeah, yeah," Jasper mumbled. "Anyway that's Edward," he pointed to the bronze haired beauty.

"But we call him Eddy," Emmett grinned. Edward shot him a glare. Emmett threw his hands up in defence. "Nevermind," he mumbled.

"Hey," Bella giggled. "This is the girl I was telling you guys about," Jasper added.

"What do you think Edward?" Emmett asked laughing "Is she hot enough for you?"

"Shut up," Edward growled.

"Ready to try out that song?" Jasper asked. "Lets do it," Bella smirked. (she left her bag in her car). She walked over to the mic, while Jasper explained how the song was going to go. The nodded and grabbed their insturments. They began playing, Bella was nervous at first but gained confidence as she sang her song.

_I'm in the business of misery,  
Let's take it from the top.  
She's got a body like an hourglass, it's ticking like a clock.  
It's a matter of time before we all run out,  
When I thought he was mine she caught him by the mouth._

_I waited eight long months,  
She finally set him free.  
I told him I couldn't lie he was the only one for me.  
Two weeks and we caught on fire,  
She's got it out for me,  
But I wear the biggest smile._

_Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now.  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
To steal it all away from you now.  
But God does it feel so good,  
Cause I got him where I want him now.  
And if you could then you know you would.  
It's gonna just feel so...  
It just feels so good._

_Second chances they don't ever matter, people never change.  
Once a whore you're nothing more, I'm sorry, that'll never change.  
And about forgiveness, we're both supposed to have exchanged.  
I'm sorry honey, but I passed it up, now look this way.  
Well there's a million other girls who do it just like you.  
Looking as innocent as possible to get to who,  
They want and what they like it's easy if you do it right.  
Well I refuse, I refuse, I refuse!_

_Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now.  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
To steal it all away from you now.  
But God does it feel so good,  
Cause I got him where I want him right now.  
And if you could then you know you would.  
It's gonna just feel so...  
It just feels so good._

_I watched his wildest dreams come true  
Not one of them involving you  
Just watch my wildest dreams come true  
Not one of them involving..._

_Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now._

_Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now.  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
To steal it all away from you now.  
But God does it feel so good,  
Cause I got him where I want him now.  
And if you could then you know you would.  
It's gonna just feel so...  
It just feels so good._

"That was awesome!" Emmett yelled. Bella turned around to see all three guys smiling.

"Did you write that on your own?" Edward asked. "I had Jasper's help," she blushed.

"But you came up with the song, I just put in the notes," Jasper smiled. Bella blushed a darker shade red.

"We are looking for a singer…," Emmett drifted off.

"And your song…," Jasper added. Edward rolled his eyes and sighed. "What they're trying to say is," Edward began "Do you want to join the band?"

* * *

A/N: this is one of my stories i'm writing at the moment, so far all of my friends said it's good so i'm hoping you'll like it

R&R!! Review!


	2. Chapter 2

i do not own twilight or paramore, nor any of their songs (it'd be awsome if i did)**

* * *

**

**Bella P.O.V**

They had to be joking, I mean me? How did that happen? I looked at all three of their faces and saw the seriousness…so maybe they weren't joking.

"I-I can't," I stuttered.

"Why?" Emmett asked. "I just have to think about this," I replied. The all seemed to let out a breath, as if they were holding it, waiting for my answer. They seemed somewhat disappointed so I decided to cheer them up.

"I can show you some of my other songs," I said, hoping to get a reaction out of them.

"Do you have them with you?" Jasper asked. I nodded my head and said I'd be right back. I ran out to my car and opened the passenger door. I checked the glove compartment and found just what I was looking for. I reached my hand out and grabbed the worn out spiral. I've had this for at least 3 years now; I've lost count of how many songs I have in here. I made sure to lock my truck and run back to the garage.

"Got them," I walked over to them and opened my old spiral. The seemed so fascinated by a few pieces of paper. I flipped the page to one of my previous songs and showed it to them.

"He Ed get your guitar will ya," Jasper mumbled. Edward reached for an acoustic guitar and sat on the green couch located in the room, Jasper next to him and Emmett in a pull out chair. I found comfort on the ground and held the spiral in my lap.

"Do you want me to sing to you how it goes?" I asked. "I don't have the notes for it though,"

"No worries just sing and I'll add what I think should go there," Edward replied, smiling a very adorable smile. Adorable where did that come from?

I ripped out a page from my spiral and gave it to Jasper, he was going to write down the notes Edward's playing so we can have it for later. I began singing when he had a pen in his hand.

_Tell me where our time went  
And if it was time well spent  
Just don't let me fall asleep  
Feeling empty again_

_Cause I fear I might break  
And I fear I cant take it  
Some night I'll lie awake  
Feeling empty_

_I can feel the pressure  
its getting closer now  
We're better off without you  
I can feel the pressure  
its getting closer now  
We're better off without you…_

I drifted off hoping it was enough, they exchanged looks. I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket and reached for it. When I opened it I found a message from Jake. _**Where are you?**_ I replied quickly saying _**I'll be home in a few minutes**_**. **

"This was fun," I began "But I need to get home," The three of them stood up, a look of disappointment etched on all three of their faces.

"Good luck with the band thing," I said, smiling. When I was about to get out of the door, I heard Jasper's voice stop me.

"Bella wait!" I turned around, seeing him glance at Emmett and Edward for a quick second then getting back to me.

"Listen, um there's this show we're doing at the mall Saturday night, do you think you can sing with us, we have no lead singer," I had to think for a minute, I'm never good with crowds, I hate the spotlight but then again I love singing.

"Um yea," I thought for a second and an idea popped in my head. "Can I bring my friends, I'm sure they'd love to meet you guys,"

"Do you mean that tall guy from this morning?" Jasper asked in confusion.

"No, no, I mean my girl-friends"

"Yea sure,"

"I'll talk to you guys about it tomorrow, I got to go," I turned around and began walking to my car, I turned around just before getting in, feeling a pair of eyes looking in my direction. I was caught by green eyes staring at me, I got in my truck and waved bye to them. Tomorrow is going to be a long day, especially when thinking about a certain pair of green eyes.

The next day…

I woke up feeling very exhausted. I went to my closet and grabbed the first thing I saw. I stepped into the shower and let the steaming water wash over my body. I applied my favorite strawberry shampoo to my hair and rinsed it out. I stepped out of the shower and got dressed. I wore black skinny jeans, my worn down converse, an "I love being grumpy" shirt, and a purple and black striped skater jacket. I pulled out one of my scarves and wrapped it loosely around my neck. I checked the mirror one last time and saw my hair falling out of the ponytail I had put it in, giving up I just pulled the tie out and let my hair fall.

I ran down stairs, hoping not to trip, and ran out the door, my backpack already in the car. I drove to school at a steady pace hoping to catch up with my friends before they went inside. When I arrived I parked next to Rosalie's BMW.

I got out grabbing my backpack along the way, and heading towards the building. When I reached the cafeteria I saw my best friends sitting together, talking about who knows what. Jacob was my best friend but sometimes I need to get away and be with girls. So that's pretty much how I met Alice and Rosalie, I was walking around the mall, trying to find something girly to wear but when Alice and Rosalie found me they gave me a complete makeover, head to toe. We've been best friends ever since, I'm still not as pretty as them but I have my own style

"Hey," I smiled, finally reaching their table, sitting down.

"Hey," They said in unison, their previous conversation coming to an end.

"Well I have a little surprise for you two,"

"Oh oh, what did you do Bella?" Rose began but I stopped her.

"No, no it's nothing like that," I reassured her "But I met these guys yesterday that offered me to be their lead singer,"

"OMG THAT'S GREAT!" they both squealed. "You guys that's not the big news," I giggled.

"What could be better than that?" Alice asked.

"They're Cullen's," both Alice and Rose stopped breathing for a minute.

"Breathe!!" I yelled. The both took in a much needed breath.

"You're joking," Rose mumbled. I shook my head "And the best part, they're doing this show Saturday at the mall and you guys are coming with" I smirked. They were both grinning ear to ear. The bell rang, signaling the school day beginning, when I stood up they both sprang at me.

"Thanks Bells," They both smiled.

"No problem," I smiled back, I just knew this Saturday was going to be something special.

After school…

I'd already arrived home, safe from school. The day went by in a breeze, I talked with the Cullen boys at lunch about our performance Saturday, turns out it's going to be televised on MTV, and we had a limit of playing only 5 songs. Now I got really nervous. They considered me their official lead singer, but I was going to tell them my answer after Saturday's show. The worst part of it all is that we don't have a band name; they left it to me to come up with one. I was lying down on my bed staring up at the ceiling, with my hands behind my head. I kept trying to come up with a good name but nothing came to mind. Before I knew it, Saturday had arrived.

* * *

A/N: i finally have chapter 2 done!! yay!! i re-wrote my entire story to make this chapter...omg my brain hurts... i hope you like it...it sure took out alot out of my brain

REVIEW!!


	3. Chapter 3

i do not own twilight or paramore.

* * *

**Third Person P.O.V**

Bella had been more nervous than she had ever been, she's been spending most of her day pacing around the house hoping time would move slower, but with no such luck. After a few hours she got tired of glancing at the clock on the living room wall and ran back to her room, she gathered up her toiletries and walked over to her bathroom. She stripped down and stepped in the shower, dragging out the time in the water wasn't helping, soon the water began running cold after a good half hour. She shut the water off with a huff and stepped out to wrap a fluffy towel around her figure. She tied her hair up high so that water won't drip and began drying off. After she was done with that she casually walked over to her closet and picked out the outfit she'd picked out earlier that day.

The look consisted of bright red skinny jeans with her worn out converse, as usual. Her top was a black and white swirl to with an anime-like character in the middle **(A/N: picture on my profile). **She got her undergarments on and started dressing all in the while moving as slow as her body would let her. When she was done, she went back to the bathroom to do her hair; she pulled the rubber band out and watched as wet brown hair fell down over her shoulders. Her hair dried out quite a bit but not enough, she began towel drying it quickly, annoyed by the cold. After Bella was done she opened one of the drawers in the restroom and pulled out a box of temporary red hair dye. Alice insisted she'd use it just for tonight, especially since Bella would be rocking out to loud music most of the evening, so she figured why not?

Bella only applied it to the tips of her hair and a few thick streaks at the sides. Some of her bangs were done but not so much to where anyone would notice unless they were staring right at her. She applied some dark eye shadow and did her eyeliner in a cat like way **(A/N: same link as the one with her outfit). **Bella sighed after she was done because she knew with a glance at her watch that it was show time. She sighed grabbing her trench coat and covering her body, Bella knew something was missing from the outfit and settled on her favorite fedora hat **(A/N: again link in my profile). **Bella ran downstairs grabbing her phone and some cash and stuffing them in her pockets, who needs purses these days.

Bella got to her car surprisingly without tripping or falling, which set a new record for her 17 years of life. Half way to the mall Bella's phone began to ring. It proved to be slightly difficult to get the phone out of her pocket while driving; she eventually did and held it up to her ear, not bothering to look at the caller I.D.

"Yeah?"

"_Hey Bells_," Alice's voice sang from the other line. "_Where are ya_?"

"Someone's eager today" Bella commented smirking to myself.

"_Just get your ass over here! There's a crowd forming_!" she yelled.

"Fine," Bella sighed, hanging up and throwing her phone in the passenger seat. After a few more minutes of driving Bella finally arrived, she cut the engine and reached for her phone. Stepping out of the car Bella fixed her hat and dug her hands in her coat pockets after locking her car and walking to the mall's entrance. It wasn't too hard to find the stage, considering that practically all the shoppers were all walking in one direction.

"Bells!" a pixie voice yelled. Bella turned just in time to see Alice jump at her and hug her tightly. "You're here!"

"Took you long enough," Rose smirked giving her a hug after Alice let go.

"Yeah, yeah," Bella mumbled the stress showing on her face, both Alice and Rosalie giggled.

"Backstage is that way," Rose laughed pointing to the right of the stage.

"You're life savers," Bella sighed with a smile making her way towards backstage but was stopped by the security at the door.

"Name?" his deep voice asked her.

"Bella Swan?" she answered not too sure what else to do, the guard stepped aside and opened the door for her. She walked it unsure but spotted the guys quickly.

"There she is!" Emmett's loud voice laughed. Bella had to grin, she began warming up to him, he may be big but he's a soft teddy bear on the inside. Bella shrugged her coat off once she got to the chairs they were sitting at, but not before noticing the boy's wardrobe. All three of them were wearing the same thing, tight dark denim skinny jeans and a black button down shirt.

"Nice getup," Bella laughed. All three looked up at her and smiled. Jasper began discussing the notes with Edward while Emmett settled for tapping his chair with his drum sticks.

"So what are we playing?" Edward asked.

"I was thinking with starting with Misery Business," Jasper suggested, but Bella was deep in thought.

"Well what about Pressure?" Emmett added in.

"We have a limit of three songs," Edward replied. By this time all three guys noticed that Bella was staying quiet and looking down at the floor.

"Bella?"

"I have a song idea but we haven't practiced it yet," Bella finally spoke. "All you guys have to do is get through the notes and leave lyrics to me I've been thinking about this song for a while,"

"What is it?" Emmett asked.

"That's the thing I don't know," Bella threw her head in her hands. Bella thought for a few seconds feeling the gazes of the guys on her. A few things came to mind but nothing striking.

"You're on!" a stage crew member yelled to the band. They all stood up not too sure of what else to do, and with a stroke of luck Bella finally had an idea.

"Add your own notes and follow my lead for the first song, second Misery Business and Pressure last," All three guys nodded and smiled walking on stage before Bella. The crowd roared when they stepped out, for a small town band they were pretty well known. Then all of a sudden everything dawned on Bella, they didn't know their first song, she had no name for the band, and that she wasn't an actual member of the band. From the side of the stage she could see part of the crown and spotted Alice and Rosalie standing front row, they noticed Bella's gaze and waved at her. Bella lifted her hat and nodded at them slightly **(A/N: you know what I'm talking about right? Like how cowboys greet someone, they lift their hat, oh never mind) **She placed her fedora back on her head and glanced at the guys, Edward and Jasper were plugging in their guitars while Emmett sat behind the drum set shadow tapping through one of their songs.

Bella was deep in thought when she heard someone clear their throat into the mic on stage. Her head snapped to see Jasper behind the mic stand with is guitar strapped behind him.

"Can you hear me?" he asked the crowd grinning, a loud cry from all the fans confirmed his question. "We'll be having a special performance tonight, as most of you know we have no lead singer, but we do have one tonight!" Jasper turned to where Bella was standing behind the curtain and waved her over. Bella breathed in deeply and stepped out being greeted by loud clapping and the striking light of the stage. She smiled when she saw everyone clapping and yelling, running to the stand where Jasper is at. She put her hand on top of her hat and pushed it down lightly trying to figure out what to do. Jasper stepped back on the left of Emmett's drums while Edward was on the right.

"Ready?" Jasper asked the band, away from the mic and not loud enough for the crowd to hear. Both Edward and Bella nodded glanced at each other nodding. Edward cracked his crooked smile at Bella as she took a deep breath and gripped the mic. The crowd got quiet once they noticed Bella was getting ready to sing, she closed her eyes and began singing, her voice the only thing waving out to the crowd.

_What a shame we all became such fragile, broken things.  
A memory remains just a tiny spark._

_I give it all my oxygen,_

Bella opened her eyes after hearing Emmett begin playing his drums thinking of a way to add to her song.

_To let the flames begin  
To let the flames begin_.

At this point both Jasper and Edward were adding their own notes to the song,

_Oh, glory.  
Oh, glory.  
This is how we'll dance when,  
When they try to take us down.  
This is what will be oh glory._

Now all the guys were catching on and in sync with the lyrics, completing the song.

_  
Somewhere weakness is our strength,  
And I'll die searching for it.  
I can't let myself regret such selfishness.  
My pain and all the trouble caused,  
No matter how long  
I believe that there's hope  
Buried beneath it all and  
Hiding beneath it all, and  
Growing beneath it all, and..._

_This is how we'll dance when,  
When they try to take us down  
This is how we'll sing it.  
This is how we'll stand when  
When they burn our houses down.  
This is what will be oh glory._

_This is how we'll stand when  
When they burn our houses down.  
This is what will be oh glory._

_Reaching as I sink down into light.  
Reaching as I sink down into light._

_This is how we dance when,  
When they try to take us down  
This is how we'll sing it.  
This is how we'll stand when,  
When they burn our houses down.  
This is what will be oh glory._

The guys dragged out the last note and ended the song after. Bella sighed and stepped away from the mic, looking at the crowd. The crowd stayed quiet before bursting out into applause. There were wolf whistles and loud clapping, a smile cracked on Bella's face. They actually liked her, well then maybe this band thing wasn't such a bad idea. She turned to look at the guys and they were even clapping. She laughed lightly and grabbed the mic off the stand.

"You want more?!" She asked the crowd with enthusiasm, her confidence growing. Another wave of applause sounded louder than the one before. Bella turned to Jasper and getting his nod of approval, he leaned close to Emmett so he can remind him of the song. Emmett tapped his drum sticks together three times and began drumming the beginning of Misery Business. Bella snuck a glance at Edward and he winked at her and smiled. She grinned back and turned to the crowd.

"Let's rock," she said to the crowd as the guys began playing

_I'm in the business of misery,  
Let's take it from the top.  
She's got a body like an hourglass, it's ticking like a clock.  
It's a matter of time before we all run out,  
When I thought he was mine she caught him by the mouth._

_I waited eight long months,  
She finally set him free.  
I told him I couldn't lie he was the only one for me.  
Two weeks and we caught on fire,  
She's got it out for me,  
But I wear the biggest smile._

_Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now.  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
To steal it all away from you now.  
But God does it feel so good,  
Cause I got him where I want him now.  
And if you could then you know you would.  
It's gonna just feel so...  
It just feels so good._

Bella began moving around stage and flipping her hair around ,even with the constrictions of her hat.

_Second chances they don't ever matter, people never change.  
Once a whore you're nothing more, I'm sorry, that'll never change.  
And about forgiveness, we're both supposed to have exchanged.  
I'm sorry honey, but I passed it up, now look this way.  
Well there's a million other girls who do it just like you.  
Looking as innocent as possible to get to who,  
They want and what they like it's easy if you do it right.  
Well I refuse, I refuse, I refuse!_

_Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now.  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
To steal it all away from you now.  
But God does it feel so good,  
Cause I got him where I want him right now.  
And if you could then you know you would.  
It's gonna just feel so...  
It just feels so good._

The crowd went wild after Bella dragged out the last note.

_I watched his wildest dreams come true  
Not one of them involving you  
Just watch my wildest dreams come true  
Not one of them involving..._

(Edward's Solo)

_Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now._

_Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now.  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
To steal it all away from you now.  
But God does it feel so good,  
Cause I got him where I want him now.  
And if you could then you know you would.  
It's gonna just feel so...  
It just feels so good._

Bella breathed in lightly after the end of the song and was once again greeted by the loud roar of the fans. The night ended the same way after they finished playing through Pressure, at this point Bella was wiping away strands that got loose from her hair, she was grinning ear to ear enjoying her stardom while it lasted.

"Thank you and goodnight!" Bella yelled into the mic and walked off stage giving a last wave to the crowd with the guys following. The stage crew all congratulated them on a job well done and handed them water. Bella threw herself on the couch backstage earning a laugh from all the guys. Emmett pulled up a chair and sat in it backwards, folding his arms over the top of the seat **(A/N: I have no idea how sitting like that is called ) **Jasper sat next to Bella on the couch while Edward sat on the floor between the chair and couch.

"That was probably the best show we've had," Jasper commented, taking a swig of his water.

"Dude that was the best show !" Emmett corrected. They discussed the show for a little bit, all the while Bella and Edward sneaking glances at each other.

"So what do you say?" Edward asked her, earning Jasper and Emmett's attention also. "Will you be our lead singer?"

"I--" Bella began.

"Bells!" Bella turned her head to see Rosalie and Alice run past the security guard and to her. She nodded at the guard and they ran freely to her.

"Oh my God Bells that was amazing!" Both of them pulled her up to stand and crushed her in a hug.

"Thanks," Bella giggled. When they broke apart Jasper cleared his throat.

"So what do you say?" Bella looked at her two best friends, both of them giving her a nod, she looked at the guys and saw they were holding their breath. She glanced at Edward and their gazes locked, she looked away and stared at the floor for a minute, her bangs covering her face. She finally looked up at the guys with a big smile on her face.

"Count me in,"

* * *

A/N: i'm so sorry you guys, i know it took me so long to update but i've been trying to think of how to keep the story going.

your reviews are the only things that keep my spirit up to write this story, so if you want more i need to hear from you

review please!


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own twilight or paramore.

* * *

**Bella P.O.V**

Emmett was the first to react to my answer; he jumped up and grabbed me in a tight hug between his huge arms.

"Em….can't….brea-the," he let go once he heard my whimper.

"Woops sorry," he grinned, but the grin wasn't directed to me, it was over my shoulder. I looked back and nodded in understanding. I was pulled away from him and to Jasper who gave me a much lighter hug, soon followed by Edward who held on for a little longer than the others did.

"So Bella," Emmett began after I let go of Edward "You want to introduce us to your friends," he asked gesturing to Alice and Rosalie.

"Oh course, how could I forget?" I rolled my eyes and smiled. I walked over to my two best buds and wrapped an arm around each of their shoulders.

"This is Alice and this is Rosalie," I tapped their shoulders when I said their names but soon took my arms back after the introductions were over.

"And I'm sure you know, Emmett, Jasper and Edward," I turned to my two friends seeing that glint in their eye and rolling my eyes. These boys are in for it. I sat down on the couch curling my legs under me, while Edward next to me, wrapping his arm around the back of my seat. Jasper sat on the floor in front of us as Emmett sat backward on the pull up chair again.

"So do you guys know what you're doing from here on?" Rosalie asked while pulled up a chair next to Emmett and sat there too, but the normal way on the chair, crossing her legs and arms. Alice sat on the floor in front of her chair which by coincidence **(A/N: not coincidence at all) **was right in front of Jasper.

"Not at all," Jasper answered. "The only thing on my agenda today is to get home and sleep,"

"I was wondering," Alice began.

"Oh no, this can't be good," I sighed "Brace yourselves," I told the guys who looked at me questionably.

"Can I dress you guys for your concerts?" Alice finally asked.

"Um sure," Edward answered.

"You have no idea what you've gotten yourself into," I leaned over and whispered to him, he only eyed me and grinned.

"Yay!" Alice yelled "I'll go shopping tomorrow!"

"Fine just no pink alright," I bargained.

"Ok," Alice chirped. "Oh yeah by the way, can we borrow your truck Bells?"

"Why?"

"My mom drove me here but she said I need to find a way home, that and we need a car to take us to the mall tomorrow morning," Rosalie cut in.

"Ok then sure," I got up from my comfy seat on the couch to grab my coat, which I threw somewhere in this room. I spotted it on a nearby table with the sound system next to it. Grabbing my coat I reached into one of the pockets and pulled out my keys and tossed them to Rosalie. They both got up and came over to give me a hug.

"You get the car Monday," Alice whispered in my ear while hugging me.

"Bye Bells," they both said in unison walking away. "Bye boys!" The guys waved at them as they disappeared behind all the people backstage.

"Ready to go?" Emmett asked. I grabbed my coat and slipped it on before helped the guys with their instruments to get it in their cars. Jasper and Emmett were piling up the drum set into Emmett's Jeep, and Edward just finished putting away the last Amp.

"I'll ask my dad to get me," I searched my pockets for my phone and finally found it, dialing the familiar numbers.

"I could give you a ride home," Edward suggested "You know so you don't have to wait in the rain," He added quickly. One thing I noticed though is…it wasn't raining.

"Um sure," I smiled shutting my phone and stuffing it into my pant pocket. We finished with putting away the instruments and went our separate ways, Jasper and Emmett drove home together while Edward and I would be taking his Volvo. After Emmett pulled out, Edward was at the passenger door, I was confused, am I driving? But instead he opened the door for me, aw, what a gentleman.

"Thanks," I blushed after getting in. He shut the door and smiled getting to the driver's seat and starting up the car. I pulled my seat belt on and very thankful I did so, he drove far too fast, at least 20 over the speed limit. I gave him directions to my house and soon enough, thanks to his driving, we pulled up to my house. I let out a sigh of relief that the cruiser wasn't there.

"Thanks for the ride," I stepped out "Today was fun,"

"Not a problem," he waved and smiled that crooked smile I was seeing a lot lately. "See you Monday," I shut the door and waved at him as he drove away. Walking up to the door I reached under the mat and pulled out our spare key. Once the door opened I slipped the key back under the mat and waltzed inside. Today really was fun. For once in my life I had fun singing, I always thought that if I sang that people would hate my voice but it was the complete opposite of that. All I can think about is what our next songs will be and how can I make them love us more.

More importantly…what's our band name going to be?

* * *

A/N: i know i know it's really short but i needed to add this...that and my parents are yelling at me to get off my laptop...i will try to update soon! i'm on a roll here!

your reviews are the only things that keep me motivated. Review please!


	5. Chapter 5

i do not own twilight or paramore

* * *

**Bella P.O.V**

I've been sitting here for the past two hours, on my couch near the window watching the sun peek over the thick clouds. Today was Monday, a day that seemed to come around much too quickly for me. All I've been doing yesterday is thinking of band names for us, but nothing came to mind. I finally decided on running it by the guys and seeing what they thought.

After watching the sun rise for a few more minutes, I decided to get ready for the day. Alice had dropped off some of the clothes she bought us yesterday and she had already picked out my outfit for the day. She chose a normal dark blue collar shirt, with a gray vest over it, my favorite jeans, but instead of my converse a very pretty pair of plain red flats. I put everything on and dug through my drawer for a necklace and for my red beret. Finding what I was looking for I slipped on the plain silver chain necklace, with a solid sliver guitar at the end and ran to the bathroom to finish up. Feeling daring today I curled my hair slightly and put on a little make up, I put the beret on my head and adjusted it without messing up my hair. **(A/N: pic in my profile)** Checking the clock I saw I had a few more minutes and ran down the stairs, tripping along the way.

A cup of coffee later I had my phone in my pocket and gazed outside the kitchen window. I was daydreaming until I heard a car honk coming from outside.

"Who could that be?" I murmured to myself.

I leaned over the counter to see Emmett's jeep waiting outside, looks like I have a ride to school. I grabbed my coat and threw it on, slipping one arm in the straps of my backpack and stepping out. Emmett kept honking as I locked up the front door I turned around to see Jasper in the passenger seat laughing and Emmett with a silly grin on his face. I rolled my eyes smiling and ran over to the jeep. I opened the door and slid in the back seat next to Edward, earning a good morning from all three boys. We sat in a comfortable silence on the way to school, none of us speaking, but when we got to the school apparently a lot of people heard of our little concert. I was asked out at least three times before the first bell even rang.

By the time lunch came around people started to calm down, but the peace was broken by the principal. I was walking to the cafeteria anxious to see my friends again when I was stopped by the principal.

"Hello Bella,"

"Hi Principal Franklin,"

"The whole staff here has heard of your performance and we've been getting requests for many students that you give a small performance during lunch."

"Today?"

"Yes and we were hoping you would agree," I thought about it for a second and decided that it wouldn't hurt.

"Ok sure," Principal Franklin thanked me and walked towards the cafeteria, leaving me confused. I shook my head and turned back around running to Ms. William's room to get my guitar. By the time I reached the cafeteria the guys were already there, including Jake. I walked in and they noticed I had my guitar strapped to my back.

"We have another gig," I sighed, giving them a sheepish smile.

* * *

A/N: now this chapter was seriously short, i'll try to make the next one longer but i will only have it out hopefully friday.

review please


	6. Chapter 6

i do not own twilight or paramore

* * *

**Bella P.O.V**

"What is it?" Jake asked.

"The principal wants us to perform," I sighed "today," All the guys at the table stared at me for a minute as if I grew another head.

"Now?" I nodded. I felt a hand on my shoulder to see the principal behind me.

"The stage is open for you anytime," I looked over at the guys and thought for a minute.

"Uh… we'll be ready in a second," Principal Franklin nodded and walked away from our table.

"I'll get my guitar," Edward got up and ran from the cafeteria.

"Jasper are you playing mine?"

"I play base, I have no idea how to play acoustic," My eyes were pleading to the other guys at the table but they just ended up laughing in my face.

"I'll do it," Jake offered. Even though he wasn't a part of the band I guess it would be okay if he played…right?

"This should be interesting," Emmett mused.

"You guys suck," I laughed right as Edward came back. I got up and walked over to the stage. I took one last glance at the guys all of them giving me thumbs up, well except Emmett who was falling out of his chair from laughter. I took my seat onstage in the chair next to Edward and swung my guitar over my head and handed it over to Jacob. I was seated smack in between both of them, on one side my best friend and on the other my new crush…Emmett was right, this should be interesting. The cafeteria grew silent when they saw us getting ready; we had only one mic set up. I reached for it and held it lightly in my hands while I spoke to the other students.

"Hey guys, um, we'll be playing one of our favorite songs so we hope you enjoy it,"

"This should be fun," Edward had leaned over and whispered in my ear which sent a shiver up my spine. He leaned over behind me and told Jake of our song choice, Jacob would be rhythm and Edward would be lead **(A/N: I learned that from guitar hero ), **the nerves were getting to me but as soon as I began having second thoughts Edward tapped the guitar counting to three. I breathed in heavily and began singing. **(A/N: this scene is the exact same as the link on my profile...****except imagine the twilight characters.) **When we finished everyone in the cafeteria clapped and wolf whistled, pretty much any kind of cheer you can imagine. I glanced to my left and saw Jacob smiling and then glanced to my right and saw Edward giving me that cute crooked smile of his. I sighed and knew that this was going to be a long day.

XXX

After our little performance at lunch, everyone was coming up to me and the guys asking for autographs and if we'd perform at their parties. We basically have a gig for every single weekend for the next few months, even though we didn't accept all of them. I was looking forward to everything but at the same time I needed to come up with some songs to sing. The guys were coming over tonight to help me with some new songs I want to get through with, and just then it struck me that Rose and Al still had my car. Once the final bell rang I grabbed my backpack and coat from my locker and made my way to Jacob's locker to get my guitar back. By the time I was out of the building I had my backpack slung over one shoulder and my guitar slung over the other. My car wasn't too hard to spot, I mean how hard can it possibly be to spot an old beat up truck. Seeing as neither Alice nor Rosalie were in the area I leaned against the driver's door and crossed my arms, waiting for them to give me my keys. As I waited my thoughts drifted to Edward, he was beyond gorgeous and he kind of seemed to notice me.

"Hey Bells!" Emmett's voice interrupted my thoughts. My head snapped to the direction of his voice and saw him and Jasper in the jeep ready to leave; I waved to them but then noticed one person missing. I leaned from right to left to see if he was in the backseat, but was unsuccessful, no thanks to the jeeps dark windows.

"Looking for someone?" I turned to see both Alice and Rose with knowing grins on their faces.

"Yeah," I smirked "You two,"

"Aw we're touched," Alice grinned, and rolled her eyes at my sarcasm. Rose took her place in the passenger seat after tossing me my keys as Alice soon followed her. I took one last glance and saw the backseat window scroll down **(A/N: I'm not too sure how to put that), **and Edward smile at me as Emmett drove off. I shook my head trying to get rid of the obvious blush on my cheeks and the huge smile on my face. I threw my stuff at Rose and Alice once inside my truck and drove home, us three girls talking about the sexy guys I get to call band members.

After a few hours of Rose and Al showing me all the clothes they bought, I was getting irritated of seeing clothing, I sighed and flung myself on my bed and closed my eyes.

"No more clothes," I murmured. Alice and Rose both laughed at my misery. Speaking of misery, my mind drifted to the fact that the guys should be here.

"Hey Al what time is it?"

"Um…6, why?" I jumped up at that.

"Time flies by," I mumbled. "Um the guys are going to be here…" Before I could finish the door bell rang, followed by knocking.

"Now," I stood up and raced my way down the stairs, only tripping a few times along the way, but nothing too serious. Alice and Rosalie followed me down and were waiting at the bottom of the stairs, watching as I opened the door for the guys.

"Hey," I smiled. All three grinned back but I noticed Jasper and Emmett were either looking over my shoulder, in Jasper's case, or over my head, that'd be Emmett. Figures they'd notice the girls were here.

"Come on in," I stepped out of the way to let them in. Emmett flopped down on the couch with Jasper following, Al and Rose walked over to them to talk while I asked if anyone wanted drinks. Edward offered to help so we made our way to the kitchen. I was slightly nervous to be around him but tried to make nothing of it, I was about to get everyone their drinks when I almost tripped over my two feet, I shut my eyes waiting for the impact but it never came. I opened my eyes to see a pair of green ones staring back at mine, Edward straitened both of us out but he never did let go of my waist. My hands were laying limp on his chest while he looked at me with curiosity. I saw him glance at my lips for a second and I couldn't help but glance at his. Our gazes met again but this time Edward's face was getting closer, on impulse I leaned closer to him, my eyes fluttering closed. I was secretly hoping that this was going to happen, as I thought that I felt his warm breath on my face. We once again leaned closer and I was about to get what I wanted…

* * *

A/N: DON'T KILL ME! i know i know cliffy but i'm sorry i had to. i had 26 new messages when i logged on, and it was only 2 hours after i updated chapter 5! that's amazing you guys! i absolutely appreciate the support, you guys are awesome

review please


	7. Chapter 7

disclaimer: i do not own twilight or paramore

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Thousands of thoughts ran through my head all at once. What if Edward doesn't like me that way? What if I don't kiss well? How is the band going to be affected? Did I turn the light off in my room? I couldn't bring myself to realize the situation at hand, but I was knocked out of my trance when I felt Edward's sweet breath on my face. I brought my eyes up to his and stared at the beautiful pools of green, he was staring at me the way I wanted him to, but I didn't feel right.

"Edward," My voice came out in a soft whisper, merely enough for me to hear. My eyes fluttered shut and I felt his arms pull me closer, his breath was so close I could feel his nose brushing against mine, we were a mere centimeter apart. Edward's lips grazed mine when I finally snapped. I pulled my head over to the side, giving Edward my cheek to kiss. I pulled my hands down away from his neck and pushed on his chest, I hung my head low and let my hair cover my face, blocking him the view of my tears that were ready to fall.

"I-I can-t," My voice cracked, I don't even know if he heard me. I pulled myself away from him and started to walk back, I simply couldn't bring myself to look at his gorgeous face. I turned my back to him and put my hand on the backdoor, a single tear fell from my eye as the hard truth hit me at full force. This could never work. Band members can never be together, and of all the girls on this Earth Edward showed a slight interest in me. Why should I sacrifice that?

"Bella," His voice sounded so wounded. I turned my head to look at him. He looked as if someone just killed his puppy, I felt a new wave of sadness hit me. My hair was glued to my face from the wetness of my tears, I bit my lip to keep from letting the tears fall again and to prevent myself from talking to Edward. I simply shook my head, opened the door, slammed it behind me and ran, ran as far away from him as possible.

* * *

A/N: i'm so so so so so sorry!! i know i said i'd update like 3 months ago but i've had the worst writer's block. And again i'm sorry that this chapter is so short i just dont' know what to do with the story anymore. I am writing a new story though and i have to admit i'm pretty proud of it, i'll try to have that story on my page as soon as i finish it. If anyone has any suggestions of what i should do with this story by all means PLEASE tell me. I love all my readers and again i'm so sorry you had to wait so long )


End file.
